The First Rejection
by Shay-Maza
Summary: The first time Eros, the Greek God of Love and Sexual desire, also known as Jace Herondale got rejected was by the little red head Clary and he didn't like the feeling. He promised himself that he would make the little Fireball his. Since all Gods are bound to their words by the rules of the Universe, he has to make sure it happens or it'll LITERALLY be the last thing he'll ever do
1. Chapter 1: Jace's identity

**Hey guys! This is Shay and I'm going to start writing my very first fanfic! I love the Greek Gods and Goddesses and I also love the Mortal Instruments series so I thought, 'hey, why not mix the two?' Since this is my first time writing, please go easy on me *puppy dog eyes* and tell me what parts you didn't like and what parts you'd like improved. This is just a short chapter basically explaining who and what Jace is. The other chapters will be much longer. The real plot hasn't started yet. I don't own The Mortal Instruments or it's characters. **

**Jace's POV:**

Where should I start? Hmm, yes. My name is Jace Herondale. Well at least in this life that's what I choose to call my self. My given name is Eros and I'm the son of Aphrodite and Poseidon. They say I was born of Zeus, but don't believe everything you read. Every son of Poseidon is born with the mark of trident on the left shoulder, and each son of Aphrodite is born with her significant golden eyes. My mother was Zeus's Mistress at the time, so when she got pregnant with me, Zeus didn't want others to know that his mistress was bearing the child of his brother and that is why today many believe I am his child. Let me tell you now that everything you've read about Zeus being majestic and great? Yeah throw those out with the trash. They guy's a complete ass. People say that my mother is a "loose whore that sleeps with everyone", but has anyone ever really stopped to think how Centaurs (half man half horse) or Satyrs (half man half goat) are born? Even after thousands of years I shudder thinking about walking in on Zeus in action of making either of those. I mean, animals? Really? How desperate can a man get? I still can't fathom how he fathered mermaids. They call my mother a whore while Zeus is the worst of the Greek Gods. He puts it in anything that has a hole. Enough about the dick for now. We were talking about me. You may also know me as Cupid, but Gods know I hate that name! I curse whoever came up with it. I mean I'm nothing like a chubby little cherub who goes around shooting people with love arrows. I mean, really? Who the hell comes up with these crap? When they say Eros or Cupid, the first thing that comes to peoples minds is that I'm the God of Love. I may be the God of Love, but I'm also the God of Sexual desire. Having my mother's golden eyes, hair and skin and my father's features means that I've been declared the most attractive of the Gods. Being a child of Aphrodite is both a curse and a blessing. A kiss from her, means that all women want you and all men want to be you. I mean, it's fun and all, but it's ironic that the God of Love himself doesn't know of love, isn't it? It's been mentioned that I'm married and in love with Psyche and even have a child with her, but the truth is that I hate the bitch and want nothing to do with her. She's always been like the piece of gum stuck in your hair that you just can't get off. No matter how much I tell her no, she keeps coming back and I would bet she even started those rumors herself just so she could be liked.

Anyways, back to the story. Greek Gods need humans's praise to be more power full. When people stopped believing in us and they stopped praying to us thousands of years ago, we found other ways to be loved by people. Many of my kind are today movie stars, rock stars, pop stars, well known billionaires or any other job that requires for people to know your name and who you are and praise you and want to be you. Every once in a while we have to fake our death and become someone else.

In this life, my father, my mother and my three half-siblings from my dad's side are living as the billionaire, multi-company owner, Herondale family. Because of dad's success in business and my modelling and my mother being one of the most success full actresses, we're always on the cover of magazines and in the news. The irony is that today, my mother is known as the "Aphrodite of modern world". As for my siblings, Isabelle is a well known fashion designer, Alec is the genius one and Max is the sweet and caring baby of the family. Alec is a thousand years older than me, Isabelle and I were born in the same century though I'm slightly older and Max is several thousand years younger than me. I don't even remember exactly how old I am. I can just tell you that I stopped counting after 7486. But in this life, Alec is 24, me and Iz are 22 and Max is 17. This is by far my favourite century and my favourite life of all the ones I've lead until now. Everything I want, I get. Sometimes living here is much better than being in Olympus. Heaven on earth.

I've always got the women I wanted. Never in my life have I ever been denied. Because of my mother's genes and me being the God of Sexual desire and also because of my family's history, no woman could say no to me. I ALWAYS got what I wanted. That is, until that one night at the Pandemonium club. The girl with Fiery red hair and Emerald green eyes that took my breath away. Never will I forget the day Clarissa Fairchild rejected me...It was the first time I ever got rejected and I sure as hell didn't like the feeling. So I swore I would make the little Fireball mine and as all the Greek Gods, the rules of the Universe bound me to make sure I fulfil the promise. We're all bound by our words and now I have to own up to mines. I will make sure she's mine even if it's the last thing I do. Literally.

**Next chapter is how Jace and Clary meet. Don't hate me for stopping here! o.o **

**I'll be updating soon. Tell me if you like this fanfiction or not! Should I continue or does it suck too much? o.e**

**ANYWHO! Love y'all awesome people!**

**XOXO, Shay.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pandemonium

**Hey again! c: **

**So I decided to update today. :3 I decided that this chapter I'm going to go with Clary's POV. I know most people like when it's only one POV but I wanted to give this a try. So let me know what you think or if you'd prefer if it was only in one POV. Hope y'all like this. So here goes nothing. By the way, I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

It's about 4 P.M when I arrive home from college. I'm an Art major in Columbia University in New York city. My family and I are originally from France but I moved here with my twin brother Jon and my two best friends Simon and Aline. Simon is not very tall. He's average sized with practically no muscle. He's a nerd who loves Star Wars and video games but I love him for that since I too am pretty nerdy sometimes. Aline on the other hand is a beautiful Asian girl with jet-black hair and a body I would kill to have. I myself am too plain. I'm 5'4 feet tall with fiery red hair that is to damn hard to tame, too big emerald eyes, too pale skin, pretty small boobs and too much freckles on my face.

Today me and Aline live together in a small apartment right across from Simon and my brother. The apartment is not much but it's still ours. Living with Aline is pretty fun but annoying at times too. That girl sure loves her gossip and drama. Where I'm not very social and like to stay in my corner and draw anything that inspires me, she is out going. Too much sometimes. Every time I get home she's on me telling me who did what in the whole neighbourhood and a 200 Km radius. She's always trying to force Jon, Si and I to go out clubbing or to a bar or to a party. Jon of course is always up for it but me and Si are always more reluctant so I end up making excuses as to why I can't go most of the time.

But tonight it's different. When I arrive home she's practically begging me to go to this new hot club named 'pandemonium' with her. I tried declining and making excuses. I really did. But she had talked Jon on her team today and they were both giving me the puppy dog eyes, so I just rolled my eyes and accepted to go for two hours and two hours only. Not a minute more.

Aline started squealing and jumping up and down and running to me and crushing me in a giant bear hug. Jon smirked at me before kissing my forehead, winking and telling me he would now let us get ready and that he would meet us at our door at 7 P.M before running out to tell Si to get ready as well.

I slowly turned back to Aline who had an evil glint in her eyes and I suddenly knew what she had planned for the next 3 hours of us getting ready

I put my hands up and slowly started walking backwards while she kept coming near with a predatory glint in her eyes. "Oh no you don't, Al. I am sure as hell not letting you pick my outfit. I am not agreeing to this. I will not leave this room tonight if you take another step closer!", I practically yelled at her before dashing towards the door.

She was running and blocking my way before I could reach the door. "C'mon Clare-bear. Just this once? For me? It's been forever since you've last let me do this for you.", she whined.

"Yeah and look where last time got me", I mumbled under my breath.

Aline just smirked. "Oh please! It wasn't that bad! You looked hot!"

I rolled my eyes glaring my her friend. "You made me look like a prostitute, Aline! Those creepy older men where asking me how much for me "services" per night!"

Aline started laughing at that point. Doubling over and whipping at the tears that had started to leak from her eyes.

"Gah! I hate you bitch!", I said goon naturally.

She walked over to me and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry Clary-Beryy. I won't go overboard this time. I promise. Pretty please with a big, fat cherry on top?", she asked, getting on her knees.

I sighed dramatically. "FINE! But you make me look like a slut again and I'm kicking your lady balls so hard you can never walk again!", I threatened.

She laughed and got up. "Deal", she said putting her arms around my shoulders and dragging me to her room for the next 3 horribly horrifying hours.

**3 hours later**

Three hours later and I was shaved, plucked and had my hair was in soft curls. She made my eyes a smoking black and painted my lips blood red. I was wearing a cute white dress reaching mid thigh and she had even brought a white lilly to put in my hair. All in all I looked pretty good. I looked innocent but hot. I loved it. I opened my mouth to thank her, but that is until I saw her holding up a 7 inch red heels in my direction.

"Oh hell to the no! I'm not wearing that!", I yelled. I hate heels. They make my feet hurt and they are too uncomfortable. I prefer my sneakers and my flats.

"C'mon Clare. Just this once. Please don't ruin this for me? I didn't make you look like a prostitute as I promised", she said with a hope full look in her eyes.

"Oh hell. Why the fuck not. Just this once, though. But you have to promise me that you wont bother me at the club. If I want to sit down on my ass and sulk in a corner, LET ME SIT ON MY ASS AND SULK IN A CORNER", I bargained.

She sighed. "Fine Clary. Fine. I can never get through to you.", she whispered dramatically.

**8 P.M**

It's been half an hour since we've arrived at the club. It's a very colourful and energetic place and it made me feel oh so very out of place. I didn't belong in these pictures. People were practically having sex on the dance floor and even watching it made me want to wear a condom on my head, just so I wouldn't get pregnant from all the sexual tension in the air. You could practically smell it. I was sitting on a stool by the bar slowly sipping her jack and coke while watching my brother and Aline dance. I looked a couple of seats next to me at the red faced Simon who was being hit by a very drunk blonde bimbo with fake boobs and he was looking very uncomfortable while trying to get her hands off his dick. I snickered at the sight and turned around, taking my sketch book out of the purse I was carrying and looking for something interesting to draw. And that is when I saw him.

Even from where I was sitting, he looked very tall. It showed that he used the gym regularly because he was muscular ,but not too much that it became ugly. He had ear length blonde hair that fell in his face while he was dancing with the two women who were grinding on him looking like they were competing for his attention. Even I couldn't see his face yet, there was something about him that demanded attention. It was like he had this aura of power around him that demanded you to look at him.

I suddenly noticed that I was absent mindedly sketching him as I continued to stare as his body moved erotically to the beat of the music. As if feeling me watching him he turned to face me, looking directly at me and raising an eyebrow at my sketchbook. When I saw his face for the first time my breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. Saying he was "hot" was the understatement of the year. There was no word to describe the man other than utterly B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L. I hated him instantly. No one should be allowed to look like that. Guys who looked like that were always the biggest douche bags. They knew they were hot and they used it to their advantage. And from the way he was smirking at me it was obvious that he was going to be the kind douche. A complete cocky ass hole. I never liked the type.

Right when I decided that I hated the guy, he started making his way towards me. I started to panic looking around for a way to escape, but he was next to me before I could even move. He slid on the stool next to me bringing his hand up for me to shake. "Hey. Since I noticed you staring so hard at me, trying to mentally rip my clothes off with your mind, I thought I'd come here and introduce my self and give you the chance to actually make all those fantasies you've got in your head about me, naked and inside you to come true. I'm Jace. And if you didn't get my meaning by now, let me bluntly tell you: I'm taking you home with me tonight, Red.", he said while looking at me expectantly as if I was supposed to drop my panties right there and then.

I think my jaw actually his the floor. I was gaping at him like a fish, trying to find words. How the fuck can someone be so arrogant?! He didn't even know my name yet! God, the nerves on the fucker! I leaned near him, putting her mouth near his ear while watching the smirk widen on his face, like it was exactly what he was expecting. I slowly started to rub him through his pants, feeling him hardening and groaning slightly.I suddenly squeezed him. Very hard. "How about hell to the no?! You can go fuck yourself. I am never ever going to sleep with a cocky asshat like you! The name's Clary. Remember it and remember my face because if you ever approach me like this ever again, I'm going to make sure you no longer have your dick", I whispered in his ear and squeezed him harder to prove my point.

I suddenly pushed him away as he groaned, doubling over in pain and clutching his crotch while looking at me with complete and utter shock. As if he was never expecting me to reject him and act this way. It just made me hate him all the more. I bet he thought he was some sort of God that no female was supposed to say no to. HAH! Funny. I started to walk away, looking for Jon, Aline and Simon, so that we could go home. And all the way, I could still feel his eyes watching me as I went.

That night I stayed awake in bed, hating my self while thinking about the Golden eyes of the golden jerk. Every second I spent thinking about him, was a second that made me dislike him all the more. I just kept praying to God or whoever listened that I would never see him ever again.

**So, what do you think about this chapter?**

**I know it's really different than the other one, because Clary still knows nothing about Jace.**

**Tell me if you like it when it's in her POV. I would love to know your comments about it.**

**As for Aline, well since I made Alec Jace's half brother and they have the same blood, I couldn't make Alec have a crush on Jace. I wanted the jealous gay best friend in this series, so I made Aline to be Clary's best friend. In later chapters we will see about Aline's feelings for Clary and just like Alec hated Clary at first, she's going to hate Jace. I thought it'd make it interesting. Let me know what you think about this.**

**Review or PM me about what you would like to see in this Fanfic or what you wouldn't like or don't like about it.**

**Until next time!**

**XOXO, Shay.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

**Hey again guys! **

**So I'm pretty pissed because I had to rewrite this chapter twice curtsy of my younger sister who decided to shut down my laptop while I wasn't in my room. And as you can tell, that lead to my story being deleted because I hadn't saved it yet. **

**Awful, right?**

**Anyways, here is the new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Jace's POV:**

It's only been a week since I've come to New York city for a Photoshoot. Yet I'm already bored.

When you're several thousand years old, you've done pretty much everything and seen pretty much anything. That is why most thing bore you pretty fast because they're old to you.

I'll be the first one to admit that my all-time favourite thing is sex. That is the only thing that hasn't gotten boring for me. Call me a ManWhore if you want to. I'm not ashamed of it. I am the God of Sexual desire after all.

Only tonight I've been with two set of twins. They were all fun, but like all things fun, it must come to an end. And that is why right now I'm trying to put my clothes back on quietly and get out of here before the twin set #2 wakes up. They're all so clingy when they wake up and see me going. Always wanting more while I don't. I mean, I love sex as I already said, but being with the same person twice, I can't do. It's so boring that my body doesn't even get hard again. It's physically impossible for me. And that is why I always try to get away before they wake up again.

When I was done with twin numero 2, before they fell asleep, they kept talking about this hot new club named Pandemonium. Since I don't have something better to do at the moment, I was thinking going there and check it out. It's new at least. Maybe it can keep me entertained for a while. Anything is better than sitting there and doing nothing.

When I finally got out of the twins' apartment and into the street, my phone started to ring.

"Why hello there my little ray of sunshine. How's life?", says Alec when I answer.

"Fuck you, Lightwood. I'm so not in the mood for your theatrics right now, asshat.", I answer, practically growling at him.

"Awwwww! Is it that time of the month again, bae? Or is it just that you haven't gotten laid yet?", he says mockingly.

"Don't start with me right now. I'm bored out of my mind and you know what happens when I'm bored, Ally. Remember the last time?", I remind him.

"SHITTT! I don't want to ever think of that again! Damn dude! Well, guess what? You're not going to be bored for long! Me and Iz are flying to town in two days. She said something about a fashion week?", he says uncertainly.

"Fashion week and Isabelle at the same time? Alec, do you not understand what that means? Gods damn it! KILL ME NOW! Iz always goes cray-cray when it's Fashion week! She gets out of control and freaks out about every little thing that goes on! I don't have time for that! Keep here away from NYC and most importantly keep her away from me!", I answer, panicking.

"Tell me about it, dude. This year she's made me wear her high heels and walk around for an hour so that she could just see which one she liked best! She would've kept me there and made me wear dresses if it wasn't for Max calling me for an "emergency". I'm bringing her there and she's all yours! I bet that'd keep you entertained enough not to go messin' around with Zeus this time.", he said with laughter in his voice.

"Ahh... Good times, good times. Zeus my Silly Goose nearly fried me with one of his bolts. Lucky for me, the sucker's aim sucks or else I'd be dead by now. I haven't seen him since. I wonder what he's doing...", I say, smirking.

"Oh no you don't! Last time was bad enough! This time he'll make sure he'll chain you right next to Prometheus (the Titan who gave fire to humans and got cursed by Zeus because of it) so that you could have your innards eaten every day. And you know how much he hates it when you call him the Silly Goose. So, cut it out! It's your head that's on the line here, not mines!"

"Oh c'mon! You've gotta admit it was pretty funny what I did to him... I don't regret it, you know!"

"HUSH! He could be watching you from Olympus. Just keep it shut for now. We'll see you in two days."

"Alright, alright. See ya soon, my little FuggyUggyBuggy."

"You can't see me right now, but both my middle fingers are pointing at you, dickwad."

"I love you too, Sugar plum!", I shout at him right before he hangs up on me.

**The next day**

The next day after my photoshoot is done, I decide to finally go see what that Pandemonium club is about.

When I finally get there, I'm crowded by a few girls who are desperately trying to get me to even glance at them. I don't judge them. I mean, who wouldn't want this? I know I'm gorgeous and I'm practically flawless. I mean, I am a real freaking Greek God after all.

At first I pay no attention to them. Getting a few drinks even though they can't get me drunk. Nothing but special mixes made for Gods only can make us drunk. Human alcohol does nothing for us, but it's better than nothing. But it's obvious this bunch's not gonna give up. That's why I let two of the girls drag me to the dance floor and fight off each other so that they could get me alone. I must say it's pretty entertaining to watch them shoving each other away from me subtly thinking I don't notice and try to make it look like they didn't do it on purpose and that they were only dancing.

After a few songs with them, they start getting annoying and that's when I feel the tingling at the back of my neck, letting me know someone is staring at me quite hard.

I turn in the direction of the person and see a quite petite red hair in a white dress that reaches mid thigh that looks quite good on her. She looks very innocent, but something I've learned in my many years, is that the 'innocent' and quiet ones are the wildest in bed. Add that to a red head and you have the ultimate thing.

Then I notice something else about her. While she was staring at me, her hand was doodling on something like a sketchpad. So I'm guessing she was drawing me. That makes me smirk and I raise an eyebrow at the sketchbook in her hands. Even though I'm far away from her, I can still notice her blush when she turns away, pretending that she didn't even notice me.

This makes me smirk get bigger. But that's when I notice that I can't get a read on her. Being the God of love, I can see evryone's love and sex life from past and present to future. But I can't see anything about her. I can't even see in her mind. And that is what is most unnerving about her. I had to know what's up with that and mostly what's up with her.

I mutter a little I've got to go to the girls I've been dancing with and make my way toward the little red head. I can feel her panicking and looking for an escape when she sees me coming her way, but I'm too fast for her.

I sit next to her and tell her that I'm taking her home with me tonight after I've introduced myself to her. Sex is always the best way to get information out of women and I had to know who she was and why she was the first creator that I could see nothing about.

She continued to gape at me like a fish for a minute with her jaw on the floor, like she couldn't understand or believe what I just said to her, but then she seemed to snap out of it. I saw her get a look of determination on her face before she leaned into me and put her lips near my ear. Then she started slowly rubbing me through my jeans and that's when I knew I had her right where I wanted her. But damn if she wasn't turning me on.

But then, she did something I wasn't expecting. She grabbed my dick and squeezed so hard that it was aching very bad. Then whispered in my ear, "How about hell to the no?! You can go fuck yourself. I am never ever going to sleep with a cocky asshat like you! The name's Clary. Remember it and remember my face because if you ever approach me like this ever again, I'm going to make sure you no longer have your dick", squeezing me harder to prove her point.

Then she pushed me away from her and I could see the look of revulsion and hatred? in her eyes. After that she left me groaning there on the floor, watching her walk away.

Saying that I was mad was an understatement. I was confused and I didn't understand why she would say no to me. NO ONE has ever said no to me. It just didn't happen. It was impossible! But Gods if that wasn't the hottest thing ever!

'Games on little red. GAMES ON.' I thought to myself.

'I'm going to make you mine, Fireball. That's a promise. I'll make sure you're begging me for more.' I promised myself. But that's when I realised what I've done.

I had to make sure she would become mines. My life was on the line here so there was no going back. I had to find Clary and I had to find her soon.

I had all these plans in my head while walking out of the Pandemonium club. First I would go to mount' Olympus and I was going to find her human records so that I could know what I wanted about her, and then, I would find her and make sure she fell in love with me.

How hard could it be, I am, after all, the God of Love. But better safe than sorry. I might need Izzy and Alec's help.

I call Izzy and she picks up on the third ring.

"This better be urgent, asshole", she says when she picks up the phone.

"It is. I got rejected today..."

"REALLY?! WHO IS SHE?! I'VE GOTTA MEET HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! IT'S LIKE A MIRACLE! I have a feeling that she and I are going to be the best of friends. I can feel it. Wait, lemme mark this day. I shall never forget this day for all eternity. We should make a holiday for it! But anyway, I didn't think you would call me to tell me this.. So what about it is so important to you? I mean, it's awesome for me and the rest of the world, but for you? Not so much."

"Yeah yeah I get it Izzy! Gods! Anyway, I might have SworeToMakeHerMine ...", I mumble.

"Uh, what?"

"I said, I might have swore to make her mine."

"YOU DID WHAT?! You know better than to swear on something like that! I thought you were smarter than that, you IDIOT!"

"Ughk. I know, Iz. Believe me, I know! That's why I might need your help with her. She looked like she despised me. As if even looking at me made her sick."

"Damn, she's awesome. Too bad she's gonna be stuck with you. But I'm gonna be the very best friend she's ever had anyway."

"Alright alright. I haven't told Alec yet, so you might want to do that. The more help I get with this, the faster it's gonna end and the sooner I'll be free of the burden."

"Okay, I'll tell him. Tomorrow when we arrive, we have a lot of scheming to do if she's like you described her to me. It's gonna take a lot to make her fall for you."

"Oh c'mon! You're talking about me here. It's not going to take much to make her mine. No one can reject me and mean it. She probably wanted me to chase after her. It's the only logical answer! I've made lesbians straight for me before, how hard can this be?"

"We'll see. We'll see. I gotta go now. Lots of things to finalize for the Fashion week! See you soon, Mr. Rejected!", she said and hung up on me before I could answer her.

"Well, 'Clary', you've just signed up for the most exciting ride of your life. And let the games begin, Firecracker.", I said to myself while walking in my apartment.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**So, what do you think?**

**I know Alec's character was different than in the books, but I wanted him to be fun for once instead of the calm and silent one who didn't quite know how to have fun. I want to make Alec more fun and more interesting. Let me know what you think about that. I always love reading about what you thought about the story!**

**Anyway, I'm not still sure from which POV the next chapter's going to be. I'm going to let y'all vote about the POV you want for the next chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**XOXO, Shay.**


	4. Chapter 4: Crazyness

**Hey guys!**

**Well, you all wanted me to update soon, so here it is!**

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Clary's POV:**

God dammit! It's been a week since I've met the golden asshole and I still can't get him out of my mind! Every night's the same golden eyes and golden hair that I see in my dreams and quite frankly, I'm tired of it. I get it, brain. He's hot. Now GET OVER IT!

I think I've drawn him 10 times since then. I never mean to do it. I start a drawing and the next thing I know, I'm staring at the idiot's golden eyes. I'm so tired of it! I mean, I saw the guy for what? 10 minutes? We didn't even have a nice conversation. I even hate his guts! So, why can't I get him out of my mind?

All week Aline, Simon and Jonathan have been wondering and asking me why I'm so pissed off at the world. But I can't tell them why, obviously. Aline even found my "Jace Dart". Well it's actually my dart board that I've stuck a drawing of Jace on and have been target practising with. I even do a little happy dance when I can hit him in the eye. I know it's creepy, but I can't help it!

They've been walking on egg shells around me the last few days after I threatened to castrate Jon when I found out that he had ate the last piece of cheesecake that I wanted to eat for breakfast. You just don't go around eating a girl's cheesecake! That's like a total no-no. So he deserved the shoe I threw at him. They're all thinking I'm PMSing anyway.

Today, when I was on my way to class, I thought I saw a flash of gold and I swear I could feel someone watching me. That put me in a worse mood for the rest of the day. Even coffee couldn't help put me in a better mood!

When I finally arrived at class, I went to sit in my place and started texting Aline while waiting for the professor to come.

(Clary: Bold. Aline: Italic.)

**Hey girly. I'm in a horrible mood today. Any ideas how to get out of it? ~C**

_What happened this time? I know for a fact that you're not PMSing, so what has gotten your panties in a twin this week? You know you can trust me. ~A_

**I know, I know. It's just... remember when we went to Pandemonium last week? ~C**

_Yeah...? What does that have to do with anything? ~A_

**Wellllll... I met this arrogant, cocky, idiot of a jerk and I just can't seem to get him out of my mind! It's driving me nuts! ~C**

_The blonde that you were talking with? ~A_

**Yeah. You noticed? ~C**

_Yupp. I notice everything. ~A_

**Okay.. ~C**

_ANYWHO! How about this then? I'll pick you up after class and we can go get some triple chocolate and mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Then we go home and watch movies while you tell me how much you hate him and I'll back you up on it? ;) I could even take you shooting. That would make you blow some steam. ~A_

**I knew there was a reason I loved you! How about the ice-cream? And maybe we could go shooting this weekend. ~C**

_Sounds like a plan! I have to go now, but I'll see you soon. xo ~A_

**Can't wait. Cya. ~C**

I put my phone back in my bag right when the teacher walks in the room with a beautiful girl with black hair. They walk in while talking and the teacher tells her to go take a seat. I'm guessing she's new. But how she got in the class in the middle of semester is beyond me.

She walked right to me and sat on the empty seat to my right. She turned to me, bringing up her hand for me to shake. "Hey, I'm Isabelle."

"Clarissa. But people call me Clary. So you're new here, huh?"

"Yeah, just moved in to town with my two brothers. We thought it would be a good change in the sceneries to stay at NYC for a while. How about you? Born here?"

"Nah. I moved here after Highschool graduation with my twin brother Jonathan and my two best friends Simon and Aline from France."

"That's cool. I love Paris! I've been there a few times already. Love the fashion! Well anyways, I'm sure you don't want to hear me rant about it. So, since me and my brothers are new here, we would love to have a few friends who know here better than us. We've been here many times yet it seems like each time we come here we can find new places we've never been to. So, any suggestions?"

"Umm. I really don't know. You should ask my friend Aline. She's the adventurous one. I'm the boring, less social one."

"Oh. Well I'd still love to have you as a friend! I mean, if you want. I never had many girl friends. I'd like to have one for once and you seem like an awesome girl."

"I'd love to be your friend. You seem awesome too." I say, smiling at her. She really did sound like a great girl. I'd like to know her better.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Me and Aline are going to get some ice-cream and then go home watch movies so I can curse some asshole I met a week ago. Just meeting the guy has gotten me in a horrible mood for the past week so Aline offered to let me rant about how much I dislike her just so I could get over the fact that he's a dick."

She started laughing at that. "Wow. You really do hate him, huh?"

"You've got no idea! He's just so infuriating. He just walked up to me and expected me to drop my panties right there and then because he said so. UGH. Even thinking of him gets my blood to boil! Sorry. I didn't mean to unload this on you."

"It's alright. I don't mind. What are for if not to listen to you talk about how much you love or hate a guy."

"True that." I giggled.

We continued to chat like that for the rest of the class. None of us paying any attention to what was said in class. And before we knew it, it was time to go home.

"It was really nice to see you Clary. Here, give me your phone so I can give you my number"

I gave it to her and she saved her number and sent herself a text to have mines.

"Hey, so what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hmm, I don't have any plans yet. Why?"

"Do you wanna come over? I really don't feel like spending the whole day with my dick of a brother. My other brother, Alec is busy tomorrow so I'm stuck with the infuriating one. So, what do you say? Spare me the misery and spend tomorrow with me?"

"Alright! But you owe me for this." I say, laughing a little.

"You're my saviour! I'll text you the deets tonight." She hugged me and we said goodbye and went on our separate ways.

Aline was waiting for me in the parking. I got in the car and we started chatting about the day. I told her about Isabelle and how she would love her. She asked me when I could meet her and I told her that soon. I would have to ask Iz to come with us to Taki's for lunch sometime.

We went and got our ice-cream and then I asked her if we could go to a super market to get some chips and other things for the night. She accepted and we arrived there soon after.

We got out of the car to go in the super market and she told me to look around for something else if I wanted while she'd go get the chips, whipped cream, coke and a few other things she named and I forgot.

I went to the magazine section to see if they had something new and interesting about art, but then I saw the cover picture of a fashion magazine and I froze. It was him. The golden boy. He's a model? I'm not surprised. He looked even better in this picture than he did in the dim lights of Pandemonium. I was more attracted to him and that made me even madder.

I decided to buy the magazine, but even I don't know why I did that. After I bought it, I put it in my purse and waited for Aline to get back.

Aline and I finally got back to the apartment after buying everything that we needed. Aline put some new chick flick she'd recently bought and we both sat on the couch and started eating our ice-cream. She kept glancing at me as if waiting for me to blow up, but I just bent down and reached in my purse, brought out the magazine and tossed it at her. I then resumed watching the movie but if anyone knew me, they could see the anger in my eyes. Saying that I was pissed was an understatement.

"Uh, Clare? What about this? It's Jace Herondale on the cover. But I don't understand what this has to do with anything." she said, clearly confused.

"You know him?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows the Herondale. I mean his dad owns the Herondale industries and they've been on the cover of many magazines. Jace himself was known to be the 'hottest man alive'. He's a very famous model. Where have you been living that you don't know any of these, Clare? Under a rock?"

"Oh palease, bish! He's the one."

"The one? As in THE one from the club?!"

"Yes" was my only answer.

"GODDAMMIT! Holy shit. I can't believe this. The Jace Herondale wanting to take you home... Wow. Just wow. Be careful about him, Clary. He's bad news. He's been with half the female population of the earth. No one says no to him, Clare. No one. You're probably the first person who has rejected him. Well I would have too, but that's another point. I don't think he will take this lightly. He's got a reputation to uphold. I'm willing to bet he's looking for you as we speak. I don't think he'd give up until he got you. Just promise me that you'll stay clear. He's known for breaking hearts internationally. I don't want you hurt."

"Like I would ever go for a guy like him. Have you forgotten that I'm not to date around? I'm still a virgin for heaven's sake! Well it wasn't for lack of trying, but that's not the point! I would never sleep with that guy. I know he's gone as soon as I do. And I'm not planning to degrade myself like that."

"Good. Just remember that when you see him again."

"I'm not going to see him again! He's probably already moved on to the next air head he's found!"

"Whatever you say girly. Lets just watch the movie for a while. K?"

"Okay."

We spent the rest of the day the same way. Eating and watching movies. Before I knew it, it was the next day and Izzy had already sent me her addres"s. I was supposed to meet her there at 11 A.M.

When I got up, I went and got a fast shower and then I got ready to go meet Izzy. When I finally got out of my room, I saw that Si and Jon where here, but they didn't notice me coming out. I silently went behind them and slapped them both upside the head.

They both yelped and turned to me and asked at the same time, "What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for not being a good brother and friend. Idiots. Oh and I'm going out for the day. Do whatever you wanna do. I'm probably not gonna come home soon. Bye, losers!"

And with that, I got out of the apartment and got in my car. I added Izzy's address to the GPS and started the car and I was on my way to her house. When I got there, I couldn't believe it. Their house was massive. I thought they had just moved here! And such a mansion for only 3 people? You could probably fit an Army in there! I parked the car, got out and went to the door. I rang the bell and a few seconds later Izzy was opening the door.

She squealed and came to hug me. "I'm so happy you came!"

I started to reply but a masculine voice stopped me. "Iz, who's here? You didn't tell me we had guests."

Isabelle and I both turned at the same time in time to see my worst nightmare come true.

There was Jace Herondale coming down the stairs wearing nothing but his boxers. He did a double take when he saw me and started to scan me from top to bottom.

"YOU!" I screamed.

"Well hello to you too, little Red. What are you doing here? Come to tell me that you've changed your mind about my offer?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Isabelle, genuinely confused.

"Yeah, he's the asshole I told you about!"

"Oh shit! The one you said you hated so much? Well I can understand why. I have to live with the guy. He's my brother."

"Your brother? Damn. I feel sorry for you." That was just my luck. Being friends with the asswhipe's sister. They're nothing alike though. I hope I don't have to see him much when I'm with Iz. God this sucks.

"HEY! I'm right here, you know! And FYI, many women would kill to be in your spots! Sheesh!"

"Yeah, whatever! Clary, why don't we go eat lunch somewhere and come back when he has a photoshoot? I know you don't like being in the same room as him."

"THANK YOU! Lets get outta here. Please?"

She started laughing and grabbed her purse. "Lets go"

We started out of the house, not paying attention to a certain blonde's protests.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**And this is the end of yet another chapter.**

**Tell me what you think of it! I always love reading your reviews or PM.**

**So, who's POV should the next chapter be? Which POV is your favourite ?**

**OH, and also, should I make this a long story or a short one ?**

**Let me know!**

**Until next time,**

**Shay xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Hey guys!**

**I suck. I know, I know. ;-; Sorry for the late update. I was so darn busy lately. First I was sick for a few days and felt like hell and then came the stress of the most important exam of my year. I'm in my last year of high school and if I'd fail this one exam, I would have to retake the whole year. I'm going to college next year, and for the program I've picked, I need to keep a high GPA. That's why I had to put that exam on my first priority. So, yeah.. That was why I didn't update for so long. I can't say how sorry I am not to warn you guys before. x.x But to my defence, I was so worried for my exam that I forgot about pretty much everything. June is probably going to be a slow month for me too. Since this part of my year is important, I'll be updating less, but I'll make it up to y'all come July. ;) From now until July, I will try to update one time per week or per two weeks. Depends on my schedule. Don't hate me~! u.u**

**So, a lot of you wanted me to write this chapter from Izzy's POV, and since your wish is my command, this chapter is going to be told from Izzy's perspective.**

**There was also a confusion about if Isabelle knew Clary was the girl Jace was talking about or not. The answer is yes, she knew. It's all part of the plan for Jace to make Clary fall for him. ;) In this chapter all will become clear. **

**Hope you'll enjoy! :D **

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Izzy's POV:**

Well first is first. My real name is Urania and I'm the Greek Muse of astronomy. My mother is Mnemosyne, the Titaness (female of a Titan) of memory. But unlike popular belief, my father is not Zeus. Yes, I'm one of the Muses, but my father is Poseidon. I'm the only Muse that isn't a daughter of Zeus, and you can tell that he wasn't happy about it, so he just told people he was my father so that he wouldn't be ridiculed.

Anyways... Right now, this is not about me. It's about my half brother, Jace. In the thousands of years that I know him, he has never been this obsessed with anything. Much less a girl. His "relationships" were always a subject of amusement in our household, because we would always bet on how many in-relationship or even married women would be willing to sacrifice everything for ONE night with him. It's quite comical and has kept us entertained for several millennia.

That's why when I heard him talk about this girl with such determination in his voice, I was pretty shocked and just had to get to know her because she pretty much became my favourite human. Yet I still have to help Jace make her his. I don't want to see him die and the heart break of a little human is not important enough for me to lose my brother. Nothing is. That's why I agreed to help him formulate a plan to get her.

When my brother Alec and I finally arrived in New York, Jace was waiting for us outside of our private Jet. He looked the worse I have ever seen him. He had dark circles under his eyes, showing he has not been sleeping. His hair looked messy as if he has been running his hands in it since that phone call. His clothes didn't even match! As if he just threw on whatever he found. This is something really new for Jace who cares more about his looks than anyone else I've ever seen. And the fact that he looks like he hasn't even looked in a mirror has me unnerved.

"Damn bro. You look like someone just took a shit on you!" snickered Alec.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood right now. You talk and I might just break your face." Jace replied with a face that said that he was totally serious.

"You okay Jace? I've never seen you like this. It's that serious?" I asked, trying to step up between the fuming Jace and the still amused Alec.

"I went to Olympus and I couldn't find anything on her! It's like her human records never even existed! What should I do now, Izzy? WHAT SHOULD I DO?! How the hell do you find someone that not even the Gods knew existed?"

I thought about it for a while before answering. "Well first of all, do you want me to check the stars to see if there has ever been a prophecy about her? And also you maybe? That might give us a slight clue. And you also know that Hermes (messenger of the Gods) owes me. That bastard can pretty much find anyone. Just let me contact him about it and give him some time. He'll find your girl and in the meantime we can come up with a plan for her to fall for you. How's that? No need to freak out."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Iz. I owe ya."

"I'll hold you to that. And when will you learn? I'm ALWAYS right." I tell him with a wink.

"Can we get out of here now? It's getting sorta boring..." Alec piped up suddenly.

"Alright lets go."

We all get in the car and the driver takes us to one of our family houses in New York. While we're still on the road, I grab my phone and text Hermes and tell him to meet us there fast, or else...

When we finally arrive at the mansion, we see that he's waiting for us there, with an annoyed look on his face.

"What was so important for you to summon me to see you immediately, Urania?" he asked me.

"First, I want you to swear that you will never speak of the things we tell you today." I answer.

"Fine! I swear I will never speak of what I am told today or may my soul be burnt by Hades (God of the Underworld) and blah blah blah. Can we get this over with now?"

"Yes, Hermes. Come in." I say, satisfied.

We all go in and go to sit in the living room.

"Are you going to tell me already what you want from me? I am busy. You know that. So, just spit it out already, goddamit."

"Oh alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, Hamie. You remember that you owe me, right?"

"How could I forget? You seem to like to remind me of it every year. I made a stupid mistake and you were there to fix it and I thank you. Can I go now?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Not quite yet. Well, I need to cash in that favour."

"What do you want from me, Urania?" He asked, exasperated.

"I want you to find someone for me. I looked for her human records in Olympus, but can't seem to find her. It's like there is no record of her. So I need you to track her for me and give me a few basic informations about her."

"A human with no record? That is unheard of... Every one of them is recorded before birth. I wonder... Does Zeus know about this?"

"Absolutely not. And you're not going to tell him about her. Never ever. Understood? If you even peep about it to anyone or anything and I hear about it, so Gods help me, I will track you down and end you." Answered Jace before I could.

My eyes widened at how possessive and protective of her he sounded. Even Alec and Hermes seemed to look at him weirdly. Hermes opened his mouth to talk again, but I cut him off.

"Remember what I know, Hermie. You wouldn't want everyone to know now, would you?" I ask him, a warning clear in my eyes.

"N-no. Alright. I'll do it. Just tell me all you know about her already."

The next few minutes passed by Jace describing Clary for Hermes. After he was done, Hames left, saying that he will start looking for her immediately.

After he was gone, Jace came to me and hugged me hard. "Thank you, Iz. I mean it. You're an awesome sister."

I hug him back and roll my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know. I love you, you know that right? I wouldn't let you have that fate if I have anything to do about it. But can you do something for me?

"Anything. Name it."

"Take a shower and get dressed properly? You creep me out like this. How do you expect to get the girl looking like... Well, that...?" I asked, pointing at him.

He let out a laugh and said, "Yeah, I look like hell, don't I?"

"You sure as hell do. So get your ass in the shower. NOW."

"Yes your highness." he chuckled, retreating backwards.

The next few days passed with the three of us waiting for Hermes to find the girl, while coming up with a plan.

"You should get close to her. You know, girls tell their girlfriends everything. You could get us information on the progress and everything." Alec suggested to me.

"That's actually a good idea. I'm shocked. You head does work!" Jace said with mock surprise.

"Oh hush it you. If it wasn't for you and that big mouth of yours and that stupid blonde head, we wouldn't be here coming up with a plan to seduce a girl. And anyways, this way, we can make sure that she wouldn't try to run away from you if she is friends with Isabelle. She will have to see you and you can work on her slowly without her having the path to run away. Iz will be your insurance that she stays in your company without wanting to run for the hills." Alec answered, rolling his eyes.

"She won't get away this time! I guarantee it!"

"Oh don't go getting your hopes high just yet."

Jace just huffed and stayed silent.

The next day, Hermes paid us a visit to tell us that he has found her. He told us her name is Clarissa Fairchild. She is originated from France and moved here with her twin brother Jonathan and best friends Aline and Simon. He told us that she's an Art major in Columbia University. And last of all, he gave us her address and phone number. He also warned us that she is still pissed off at Jace and curses him everyday. This seemed to amuse him to no end, which pissed Jace off.

After he left, Alec, Jace and I sat down to decide the next courses of action

"I can't believe she's still mad about that. I wasn't that bad!" Mumbled Jace.

This made Alec chuckle. "You must have made quite an impression on our feisty little red head."

"Oh shut it." Jace said, looking out the window, deep in thought.

"Well we should just put that behind us. We have a plan to finish and you have a girl to seduce. So, can we just get this over with now?" I jumped in before they could start bickering like the old married couple they are.

"Alright" Jace sighed. "You're going to enroll in her classes. Tomorrow. And get her to come here."

"Alright. I'll make it happen. You don't worry your little head and just be pretty when she does come." I said, with a smirk.

Jace rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, so I took that as my cue to leave. I had a long day ahead of me.

**The next day**

I woke up early and went to the University and got myself enrolled in the Art program after a little bribing. I text Alec and Jace to tell them that I was going to class to see her now.

I walked in the class and the teacher confronted me and after I explained that I was the new student, he told me to take a seat wherever I want and that I had a lot of catching up to do and should ask someone for their notes.

When I was looking for a place to sit, I found Clary by the description of Jace. She was cute, but she had an aura of innocence about her that made her look untouchable. She was the kind of person that when people saw, they wanted to protect. That made me feel even worse about the part I was going to play in breaking her heart. But she didn't let it show. Being thousands of years old makes you a great actress. You learn how to look convincing on the outside and let nothing show. It's a skill everyone should master.

She noticed that the seat next to her was empty and mentally did a happy dance. She walked up to her and sat beside her and introduced herself to her. We talked for the rest of the class and she told me about how she hated Jace and everything that was wrong with him without knowing who I was. It was going to be fun when she found out, I thought to myself, smiling a little. All in all she seemed like a cool girl and I like her even more now. Which made me feel even more awful.

She agreed to meet me tomorrow and I was sure Jace would be very happy to hear that. We exchanged numbers and I told her that I would send her the details tonight. After that we said goodbye and we went our separate ways, which for me, meant that I was going home to tell Jace about everything that happened today with her.

When I arrived home, Jace was on me, bombarding me with questions.

"Shut up already. Yeesh! Will you let me talk, or do you want to continue your ranting?" I asked him, a little annoyed.

"Fine fine. I'll be quiet. Talk." He made a zipping motion on his mouth. He was so childish sometimes.

I slowly started to tell him about everything and how much she loathed him. His face fell a bit after I was done telling him about it.

"Well at least she's going to come here tomorrow." I offered.

"Really?" That seemed to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Don't fuck up this time."

"Oh please. I will make her beg for me soon. Just you wait, sister. Just you wait." He said winking at me.

After he went back in his room, I retreated to mine as well. I texted Clary the adress and time to meet. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day... Things were changing and I could feel it. I just hoped that it was for the better and not for the worse.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope y'all liked it!**

**I was thinking about making a love triangle between Simon, Jonathan and Isabelle. What do you guys think about that? Tell me in the reviews or PM me.**

**Who's POV should the next chapter be in? Do you guys like the story so far? Any ideas for improvements? I always love reading your ideas and reviews, so review please or write me! **

**Thank you for your support! And thank you for not giving up on me. I really appreciate it! :)**

**I hope I can update soon. I'll TRY to update this weekend. We'll see how much work I have. Wish me luck in my exams! **

**Until next time!**

**Shay XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hall of Records

**Hey guys!**

**Gods I can't say how sorry I am. I know I was supposed to update weeks ago. I know this isn't an acceptable excuse, but I was so stressed that I couldn't think of anything to write. I had promised y'all an update sooner and I failed to keep that promise and I'm very sorry. That's why I'll TRY to update again tomorrow morning. How's that? **

**Well, my exams have finally finished! And I couldn't be happier. SUMMERRRRRR IS HEREEEEE! :D Well anywhoo... I wanted to thank you guys for not giving up on me. I know I can be a handful. ;P**

**Dear Chels, if I'm honest myself, I didn't like Izzy's POV much either. I don't seem to know how to write her personality so her POV came out as a neutral party's POV would be. I have to work on that. XD As for the other issue you mentioned about writing the same event from different POVs making the story go slower, I agree with you completely. It does make the story go slower, but sometimes you won't understand a part of the story if you don't see it in the other person's perspective. For example some people hadn't understood why Izzy was there at Clary's classes all of a sudden or if she knew that she was Jace's Clary or just some random person. And I personally like knowing what goes on in different people's head concerning the same event. Maybe that's just me. I will try to make things progress faster though. Well I hope I can pull it off anyway. And don't worry, I'm a big girl and I don't get hurt that easily. ;) And please do continue to point out any problems you see in my story. I really appreciate it because trying to fix it helps me become a better writer. So don't worry even worry about being harsh. You could say you fucking hate my story and I still wouldn't be hurt. XD **

**Well, here goes nothing... Enjoy! :D**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Jace's POV:**

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I couldn't do anything but count the seconds until she'd arrive at our house to meet Izzy today. Dammit I hated feeling like this. I felt obsessed and I fucking hated her and I hated her even more for doing this to me. Why couldn't she be like any normal girl and worship the ground I walked on? But noooo, she had to go and fucking reject me and bring all these problems in my life.

Yesterday I tried sleeping with this hot brunette but I just couldn't go through with it. I was physically unable to go through with the act and it wasn't for the lack of trying on my part. Every time I tried to enter her I would feel a horrible pain in my dick that would stop me dead in my track. The Universe was preventing me from sleeping with anyone until I fulfilled my promise to make Clary mine. Sometimes I hated being a God. Why couldn't we be like humans and not be bound to the rules of the Universe? IT SUCKS DAMMIT!

I finally heard her arrive at our house and smirked to myself. She had unknowingly ruined my life so I was about to make her squirm a little.

I purposefully took my shirt and pants off leaving me in only my boxer briefs before going downstairs to greet her.

I noticed her eyes widen when she noticed me. This was going to be fun. She checked me out a little before screaming "YOU!"

It just made my smirk bigger. She was so adorable when she got mad with her cheeks reddening.

Adorable? Fucking ADORABLE? WHO AM I? I don't even recognize myself anymore and it's all her fault!

Clary and Izzy started badmouthing me as if I wasn't there and it was starting to annoy me. Izzy was supposed to make her like me not make her more against me! I didn't need this!

What was Izzy playing at? If she made this worse for me, I would make sure to hit that bastard Zeus with my arrow and make him fall in love with her. That would be a pain for sure having the asshole up her ass 24/7.

I had to think about a plan B for if Izzy didn't pull through but right now I would like to go find out more about her family and whether or not all of their records are missing in Mount Olympus. And maybe I could then visit the fates to find a little more about her. After all Clotho and Lachesis do favour me but Atropos not so much, oh well. And no one, no god, mortal or in between has ever been born and raised without the Moirai (the fates) knowing about it. I just hope that they would give me straight forward answers instead of the riddles they seem to prefer. I really don't have time for that.

So I decided to visit the hall of records in Mount Olympus again before going to the temple of the Fates. Then I would go home before Izzy came back and demand answers about how she was behaving in front of Clary today.

I sped upstairs and dressed in black skinny jeans, a white tight t-shirt and a leather Jacket before flashing to the Hall of Records.

I remembered that Clary's last name was Fairechild. So I went into the section F and found all the Fairechilds I could. Taking them out and carrying them with me to the middle of the hall where there were a series of desks and chairs. Yes the Hall of Records resembles to a library. We could always ask the Globe to find us the records we want and have them delivered to us, but the Globe is controled by Zeus and I don't want him to get wind of what I'm doing here or who I'm looking for.

There are generations after generations of Fairechilds and I don't have the time to go through all of them at the moment, so I start from the most recent. I find a Jocelyn Fariechild. I remember that was the name of Clary's mother. I start looking through her files and see that she is married to a Valentine Morgenstern and they have only one child together. A son named Jonathan Morgenstern. I know that this is Clary's family, but there is no mention of her at all. What is even stranger is that her twin brother goes by Morgenstern and she goes by Fairechild. The record does not mention anything about Clary at all and mentions that the Morgensters had only one child. It's as if she wasn't born or wasn't meant to be born. I keep getting more confused by the second.

I go and find her brother and her father's files as well and look through them. They all have no mention of Clary in them whatsoever. Jonathan has no sister and Valentine has no daughter. I just don't understand how Clary could be a blank spot for the Gods. She keeps getting more and more mysterious. Who is this girl? What makes her so darn special? Why can't I find her?

I keep wrecking my brain for answers and suddenly I remember something. I remember my mom telling me she had an Angel friend that had helped shield me from Zeus for a few decades (shielding as in making sure that Zeus doesn't find out that he was born). Meaning my record wasn't there either. If an angel was shielding her, then that would explain why she couldn't be found in the Hall of Records.

But why would an Angel shield her? They never do that. An angel shielding a human from the Gods is unheard of. What makes her so important then? This keeps getting weirder and weirder. Goddamit, I just had to go and find the most complicated girl in the freaking world. FML.

I've had enough for today, so I decide to put back the records and just go home and wait for Isabelle. I decided to skip going to the Fates because if Clary really is being shielded, there's nothing they can do and Zeus might hear about her and do something about it. He doesn't like not knowing about his little "pet monkeys" as he so nicely puts it. Humans to him are just little play things he gets to use for his amusement and nothing more.

It takes Isabelle 2 more hours to arrive home and I'm on her immediately.

"What the hell was that back then?! You were supposed to make her fucking like me and not give her reasons to hate me more!"

"Slow your horses, asshole. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really? Because it looked to me that you were telling her how much you agree with her about hating me!"

"Don't you think that if I started telling her how great and awesome you are right from the start that it would be suspicious? That she would notice that you had sent me to change her opinion of you and make her want to fuck you? I was just trying to get her to trust me more and then I would slowly insert good things about you to make her think that you're not that much of a dick!" She snapped at me.

I thought about what she said a bit and realised she was right. If she had started gushing about me it would really look suspicious.

"I'm sorry, Iz. It's just that she has me all messed up. I can't even think straight anymore." I say apologetically and go to hug her.

"It's fine. I get it, Jace. I really do." She says, hugging me back.

"Thanks Iz."

"Don't mention it. Now get off me. You're getting too touchy feely lately!" She says, pusshing me away from her. "Anyway, did you find anything about her while I was gone?"

"Well, I went back to the Hall of Records to check her family's records and there was no mention of her ever being born in neither of their files. So, I figured that she's probably getting shielded by an Angel, but I don't understand why. She's a normal human girl. She's not important enough to get shielded from the Gods."

"Hmm. This does seem weird. Not even angelic prophets have been shielded from the Gods. She seemed normal to me. She doesn't seem to have any special powers either, so I don't understand why either."

"My head hurts from all the time I spent thinking about it, but I find nothing. Nada. Zilch. Anyway, how about you? Find anything useful for me?"

"Well she thinks that and I quote "he's an egoistical doucherocket that thinks that the world revolves around him and the sun shines out his ass". Oh and that she's been pretty much obsessed with hating you and she can't seem to stop it."

"Wow. Well at least she can't stop thinking about me so long as she hates me and isn't indifferent about me. And that's a start. Hate and love are two sides of the same coin, so it's gonna be pretty easy to make her love me now."

"We'll see about that, Jace. But don't fool yourself. It's not going to be easy at all. I'm gonna head upstairs to shower. I'll see you later tonight."

"Alright. Be back soon because we have a lot of planning to do."

"'Kay" She says, walking up the stairs.

I quickly send Alec a message to tell him to be home soon and go up to my room and go on the Internet and try to see if I can find her in the human records.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**There you go, guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter will be from Clary's POV again. And it will be updated, hopefully, tomorrow. **

**Review and PM me what you think about my story and what you would like to see in it and I'll try to add it to the plot. ;) **

**Love y'all! **

**XOXO, Shay.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the other brother

**Hello my lovelies! **

**I know that it's been too long. I have my reasons but it's going to be too long to write here, so if any of you want to know why, you could P.M. me and I will explain it to you there. **

**I just want you to know how sorry I am. Lately college has started and I've been very busy with exams, but I will still try to update more. Sorry again!**

**Now I know many of you have been patiently waiting for me to update again so I won't keep delaying it any longer. This won't be a very long chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer. Oh and this chapter is going to be from both Clary's and Jace's POVs. Warning, Alec is completely OOC here. Well Clary too. '.'**

**Well, here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy. ;)**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Clary's POV:**

It's been a week since my lunch with Izzy and that means It's been a week since I last saw the douchenozzle. Izzy has been trying to get me to go to their house again but I always find an excuse to turn her down. I'm too afraid to see the dick again and lose control and cut off a limb or two. He just aggravates me to no end. I'm not an angry person, I'm not, but he just seems to bring out the worst in me and I can't help myself but to hate him even more for it. But when today at class Iz started to give me the puppy dog eyes and promising me that he won't be home, I agreed to go there. She told me that she want's to introduce me to her other brother, Alec.

I'm supposed to be there at 3P.M and it's 2:15 right now. I put the book I was reading aside and start getting ready. **(T****he book being the throne of glass series by Sarah J. Mass. It's my new obsession. I specially love the third and forth book where Rowan comes in the picture. You guys should read it c;)~ **I finally arrive there at 2:55 and when I go to the door and ring the bell, this guy with the bluest eyes I have ever seen opens the door for me.

"You should be Izzy's friend, Clary. I'm Alec by the way, Iz's other devilishly handsome brother, It's nice to finally meet the girl that has been the talk of our family lately" he says giving me his hand to shake.

"Uhuh.. It's nice to meet you too Alec. You sure as hell are related to the scumbag, uh I mean Jace. You lot sure are full of yourselves, but oddly enough I like you so far, so don't push it" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Scumbag, huh?" he laughed. "I'll tell him you said so. Anywhore, you're not my type, doll. Well, if you had a dick and a six pack like me I'd do you, but you don't, so stop eye raping me." he smirked.

"Aw damn, and here I was thinking you had boobs and a vagina. Oh how you ruin my dreams!" I said, pouting at him.

He started laughing out loud at that and threw a hand over my shoulder "Oh I like you. I like you very much. I think I'm gonna keep you." he said, winking at me.

I glared at him playfully. "I don't think so, bitch. Your my bitch, not the other way around. So I get to keep YOU and not you me."

"Whatever, woman. Go make me a sandwich." he said, laughing.

I just glared at him and that made him laugh more.

"Anywhore... Izzy had an emergency and had to leave 5 minutes before you arrived. Something about a new model arriving for her fashion line. So you're stuck with me for a few hours sweetheart."

"Oh joy. Just what I had wished for when I woke up this morning. To spend some quality time with Izzy's other asshole brother!" I squealed like an already over energized cheerleader high on sugar.

"Sarcasm is not nice, sweet. You're breaking my heart over here." he said with a wounded puppy look.

"Whateva! Your family sure is dramatic." I said with an eye roll.

He giggled at that. Actually giggle like a school girl. "Oh man, Izzy's going to make you grow a dick just so she could castrate you if she heard you categorizing her in the same group as Jace." he said giddily.

"Man, you really are evil, aren't you? You wouldn't tell Izzy right? You wouldn't sentence a sweet innocent girl to such fate, right?" I asked him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, maybe I would tell her just to make sure she makes you grow a dick, but then I wouldn't let her castrate you, I would just keep you for myself and put that newly grown dick to good use," he winked at me. I didn't have the time to reply before he added, "Well, meanwhile do you wanna go up to my room so you could try to seduce me and try to change my gay ways and make me love vaginas more?" he smirked.

"Oh it's on, sistah. And we'll see if seducing you with my V didn't work I could always wear a strap-on," I replied, smirking back at him.

"Oh I think I'm already in love! Lets go upstairs, me love so I could make you scream my name"

"Pff bitch please. All you could make me scream is 'GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO'. Anywho, lets go up now."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Okie dokie. Follow me, my lady."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Jace's POV:**

I finally arrived home after a few hours of photoshoot. I was exhausted but I knew she was here. Izzy had finally got her to come here and left before she got here so she could meet Alec and I could have another garantie that she would come to the house later on. I look for them in the living room but I don't see them, so I decide to go check if they're in Alec's room.

What I hear next stops me in my tracks outside of Alec's bedroom.

"PUT IT IN ALREADY!" she screams at Alec.

"I'M TRYING, ALRIGHT? I THINK THE HOLE'S TOO SMALL. IT JUST DOESN'T FIT IN!" he shouted back.

"OF COURSE IT FITS! YOU JUST KEEP WIGGLING IT AROUND AND YOU NEVER PUT IT CORRECTLY IN THE HOLE! SEE THE HOLE IS RIGHT HERE, SO JUST PUT IT IN!"

"AHH! SEE, IT DOESN'T FIT! IT'S TOO BIG TO FIT IN THAT TINY HOLE!"

"DAMN IT JUST KEEP IT STILL AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE HOLE AND I'LL DO THE REST, KAY? UGH I DON'T KNOW WHY I AGREED TO DO THIS WITH YOU! YOU SUCK AT THIS. MAN UP ALREADY AND PUT IT IN CORRECTLY!"

Okay, I've had enough! How dare she come here and try to sleep with my brother. My GAY brother at that! And how dare he do this to me when he knows she's supposed to become mines!

With that thought, I barge through the door to Alec's bedroom ready to shout at them, but the sight before me stops me in my tracks.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Clary's POV again:**

I see Jace barge into the room while Alec and I were trying to put together the new dresser he'd bought, but he couldn't freaking keep the screw in place for me to twist it properly and kept arguing how it's not his fault that the hole was too small for the screw to fit in it.

After his quite dramatic entrance, Jace just stood there looking dumb and staring at us with his mouth open.

"What? Your staring is quite creepy. So stop it and get lost. I'll be nice and throw a please in this as well," I said to him and the turned my back to him to get back to trying to put this dresser together.

"You.. You.. I thought you were trying to sleep with my gay brother!" he finally replied.

"Excuse you?"

"Uh never mind," he said scratching the back of his head and heading to Alec's bed to sit down while Alec continued watching between us looking amused as hell.

Seeing me go back to ignoring him, Jace suddenly decided to get back to being his old annoying asswhipe self by asking me, "Hey, fireball, wanna come sit on my lap so we could discuss the first thing that comes up?" he winked at me.

I just blinked at him for a second before understanding what he meant, while Alec just started howling with laughter but tried to stop when he saw me glaring at him.

I slowly walked to jace and plopped my self down on his lap. I leaned closer to him and bit his ear and then licked his neck. I felt him starting to get excited and wiggled a bit in his lap. He was rather large but I didn't let it show that I was impressed or surprised. I then suddenly got off him and smirked while saying "that is as much action you'll get out of me, toothpick. Well, you won't even get that much out of me from now on. I'm just going to ignore your existence," I winked at him.

Alec started laughing out loud at the 'toothpick' comment while Jace just gaped at me. After a few seconds of gaping he finally found his voice. "Are you insinuating that I'm as big as a TOOTHPICK?!" he asked incredulously.

"Would you rather I called you needle-dick then?" I asked him sweetly.

He just continued to stare at me, speechless while Alec started rolling on the floor from laughter. I then told Alec that I would help him with the dresser later and got out of there as fast as I could to get away from the idiotic blonde maniac.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Well, guys here it is, finally. **

**I hope y'all liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it in the comments or by P.M. I always love seeing what you have to say about it. ;) Don't feel bad to tell me what you didn't like about it. I always like critics to make my writing better. ^^ **

**Comment or P.M. me if you have some new ideas for this story as well. c: **

**Until my next update, me lovelies.**

**XOXO Shay.**


	8. Chapter 8: Texting the enemy

**Hello Darlings.**

**It seems like every update of mine is starting with an "I'm sorry". Yeesh, I suck, I know. X_X Anywhore... Sorry I keep making you guys wait forever for me to update. As I've said before I've been quite busy with college and then there is the part that I've been obsessed with Larry Stylinson fanfictions lately. I've been spending too much time of Wattpad reading those. O_O Yeah I'm not proud of myself. **

**Oh and I wanted to ask you guys, do you want me to make this story a funny light read or do you want me to make it filled with drama and make y'all shed some tears? c: Let me know in the comments or P.M. me! ^^ But for now I'm going to stick to making this funny since you guys seemed to enjoy the last chapter. ;)**

**Well I won't keep you waiting anymore, so here comes the story...**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Jace's POV:**

How dare that midget firecracker call me a needle-dick and insinuate that my dick is the size of a toothpick! I'M VERY BIG, DAMNIT! I've been pacing and thinking about how the get back at her since she left a few hours ago. And Alec kept making fun of me and it was starting to piss me off. I just didn't know where to start with that bitch of a redhead. Never in all my years have I seen a girl like her.

"Quit pacing already, my dear toothpick of a brother. You're giving me a headache." said Alec.

"Don't make me punch your face in, asshole. I'm already pissed off so don't make me take all my anger out on you because you're looking more like a punching bag to me every time you open your big mouth." I replied, agitated.

"Of course I have a big mouth! How else would I suck as magnificently as I do?" he said cheekily.

I just gave him a look at that and continued to pace around the room.

"Come on, Jace! Stop pacing! It won't help anything!" Alec groaned.

"Well then do you have a better idea, Mr. IKnowItAll?" I asked.

"Hmm. Well lets see... She gave me her number so I could give it to you and you could text her? Don't tell her who you are or where you got her phone number though. Because she would block your number if she knew it was you. Just tell her that you're an admirer of hers but can't tell her who you are yet. Tell her you want it to be a mystery for her and that you want her to try to figure out who you are so that it'd be interesting enough for her to not drop you." he said thoughtfully.

"So you basically want me to kiss ass and be all romantic and shit?" I asked, incredulously.

"Basically yes. This way you can make her like you without already thinking you're the worse asshole ever to walk on earth." he said while giving me her number.

I saved her number in my phone and then asked, "So what should I text her first? I don't know how to do this shit, Al! I never had to be romantic for a girl to like me and want to fuck me! So tell me, Al the oh so great smartass, what should I start this conversation with?"

"I don't fucking know, man! I like dick for a reason. Much less drama. How about you just start with some cheesy sappy shit? You're on your own on this one, big guy. Or should I say Toothpick guy?" he smirked while answering.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, A.." I shouted at him while he cut me off.

"As much as I'd like to stay here and watch you feel bad for yourself and act like a PMSing girl, I have places to be, people to fuck. So, TATA, bitch! I'm gonna head off to a gay bar while you stay here and grow more of a vagina." he said, walking out of the room and leaving me to stare after him with an open mouth.

After Alec left I started debating on what I should text Clary and I finally decided on just texting her: "Hello, beautiful. You don't know who I am but I sure know who you are. I must tell you that I'm no organ donor, but I'd be happy to give you my heart, if you'd have me. Someday you'll know who I am, but for now, you can know me as J."

It made me want to puke at how low I had to go. I even had to look up cheesy romantic things to say to a girl on internet for her! She better be worth it at the end. I don't know how long I can take this shit.

It was a few minutes later that I got a response from Clary.

**Really, dude? Really? That's how you chose to tell a girl you like her? Well at least you're amusing. But really, who are you? I find it creepy to know that you know me and you've been watching me while I don't know you. Just tell me who you are already! ~C**

**Well I'm sorry that I at least tried to be sweet by texting you that! I couldn't very much tell you that I liked you with a text saying: "Hey baby, do you know your ABC's? Because I'm going to give you the fourth letter of the Alphabet tonight, oh and by the way, I like you." Now could I? ~J**

**D as in dog? Doughnut? Doorbell? Dinner? Dishes? Desk? Dad? Damage? Dance? Death? Deal? Day? Deaf? XD I can go on forever with this. You and your weirdass pickup lines. ~C**

**Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny. I can go on with the pickup lines forever too, you know. ~J**

**Well let me hear a few then. What harm could it do? It's at least making me laugh at how desperate you sound. c: ~C**

**HA! I said I liked you, never said that I was desperate for you! But anyways, you asked for it! are red, Pickles are green, I like your legs, what's in between? babe, let's play the titanic, you be the iceberg and I'll go down. you from Japan? Because I want to get into Japants. you from China? Because I'm China get in those pants. call me the mailman, because I always deliver. word of the day is "legs" so let's go home and spread that word. you like Pokemon? Because I want to Peek-at-chu. 8. Let's play house! You can be the door so I can slam you all I want! 9.I'm an astronaut, and my next mission is to explore Uranus. this monsters inc? Because I hope you can control your screams tonight! Do you want more or is that enough pickup lines for ya? ;) ~J**

**Lmao I can't even! How come all of the pickup lines you know seem to be dirty? Be careful, Jagwacker, your douche side is showing. ~C**

**Hey now! You said you wanted to hear pickup lines so I was just trying to impress you. :O And Jagwacker? Really? ~J**

**Well you said to call you J so I'm assuming your name starts with J. But I don't know what your name is, so I had to improvise with words starting with J. :P ~C**

**But a Jagwacker of all things? I don't touch myself a lot so that name is wrong! ~J**

**Well how was I supposed to know that? I mean, you sound like a douche, so... Would you rather I call you Jackass? Junky? Jerk? Jabroni? Jamolt? ~C**

**Just J is fine, thank you very much. ~J**

**~Yawn~ That's boring. Well I have to go for now, Jerkoff. Talk to you whenever. ~C**

**Alright. Bye for now, beauty. ~J**

With that my conversation with Clary came to an end for the night. I guess it went well... At least she didn't cuss at me and tell me how she hated me and would probably piss on my grave when I died.

But I had to start planning what I would talk about with Clary tomorrow and how I planned to make her fall for me. I was slowly running out of time and making her fall into bed with me was becoming more and more important every day.

I still didn't understand how come she didn't like me. I mean, I'm me for Gods' sakes, the freaking God of Love. I mean, any girl would feel honoured that I even looked their way, but not Clarissa, no. She just had to go and ruin everything for me. How can she not want me? I'm gorgeous and everyone knows it! Gah I'm getting a headache even thinking about it.

I'm too tired to even think right now. I need my beauty sleep. I guess I'll just have to think about ways to make her fall to her knees and beg me to take her later. I smirk while slowly walking to my bedroom, taking all my cloths off and falling into bed.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my self and my dreams were filled with all the ways that I could fuck that little redhead.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**So guys, what do you think of that?**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Would you like some things changed? Let me know in the comments or P.M. me. I always love reading those. :) **

**Also I remind you to let me know if you want this to be a funny and a light read or filled with drama and hardships for the characters or maybe a mix of both?**

**Oh and do tell me if you have any ideas as to where you want this story to go or if you have ideas of how you want the plot to be. I'm always open to suggestions. ^^**

**I'm gonna now go back to reading some more Larry fanfics. OwO DON'T JUDGE MEH. Dx**

**Until the next update, me Lovelies! :D**

**XOXO Shay.**


	9. Chapter 9: Going Crazy?

**Hey guys!**

**So I finally decided to update because you guys kept on asking me to. It's exams season at college and college is kicking my ass, so I've been and am really busy but I'll TRY (key word: try. That doesn't mean I'll succeed) to update more often. Today I had a day off so I thought I'd finally give y'all what you've been repeatedly asking for.**

**Have you guys been watching the Shadowhunters series? What do you think of season one? Do you like the changes they made from the book or would you rather it would follow the book's plot completely? And another thing, have you guys read the new Lady Midnight book by Clare? What are your opinions on that? Let me know. c':**

**You guys have waited long enough, so lets start with the story already...**

**._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._.**

**Clary's POV:**

It's been 2 weeks since I last saw Jace and since then, it seems like he's everywhere I go. It makes me feel like he's stalking me, but at the same time he's avoiding me? It's like he's everywhere I go, but then he refuses to acknowledge my existence by not even looking at me or just leaving when I try to approach him to demand what the hell he wants from me. It's getting on my nerves. Big time.

I mean, the other day I saw him at my university's campus just casually walking around like he owned the place and later that same day I saw him leaning on the wall of the apartment building right across the street from ours but when I tried to confront him, he just walked away without even looking at me. I still don't know how he knew I was coming near him since he wasn't even looking my way. And in the same day, I saw him again for the third time when Aline, Si, Jon and I went clubbing. It's like I couldn't get away from him. And it's obvious that they couldn't have been coincidence meetings because the same thing has been going on for two weeks. TWO FREAKING WEEKS.

He's got me so frustrated and on edge that I can't focus on anything else other than him. And it's pissing me the hell off. It's making me want to punch that smug face of his and make him bleed. I'm usually not a violent person but he seems to always bring the worst out of me.

I was making my way to my next class when I saw him again. Just standing there outside my class room door. I know he's not a student at this Uni, so it just proves my point that he's stalking me. I walk towards him, but as expected, he starts walking away fro me and I've had enough of his attitude.

"OI BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" I shouted at him and started following him. He wasn't going to get away from me again this time.

I saw that his pace was getting faster in his haste to get away from me, but if he thought that I was gonna let him leave without an explanation he had something else coming for him.

I started running towards him screaming at him to stop and talk to me, but that just seemed to motivate him more to get away from me. I don;t understand why that asshole was doing that. What was he to gain from annoying me so much? Does he enjoy messing with my head that much?

I was still chasing after him after he got outside of Uni, but unfortunately he had a car waiting for him outside so he just got in and drove away before I could reach him. And that left me more pissed than before, wanting to separate his head from his body.

I started walking back to class but I promised myself that I would go to their house after I finished my classes for the day and confront him about his weird actions. He was truly starting to freak me out a bit. What the hell did he want from me? The situation was just too weird for me to comprehend. Why stalk my every move but then avoid me when I approach him? It just doesn't make sense. At all.

When classes finally ended I went straight to Izzy's house to talk with her douchebag brother. It's been a while since I last saw her or Alec as well, so at least seeing them was going to be a plus. Well, if they were home anyway.

When I arrived at their place, I went and rang the door. I waited for a few minutes but no one was answering so I tried ringing again. And again. And again. I was ready to give up when a shirtless Jace came and opened the door. He looked pissed and as if he had just woke up because he had one hell of a bedhead. Or maybe it was sexhair, who knows?

"What do you want?" He snapped, blocking the door so I couldn't get in.

"I want you to explain to me why you've been stalking me!" I said in a calm voice while inside I was anything but calm. He even looked hot with a bed hair! And that was making me want to bash his 'handsome' face in. Why can't he be a ugly ass mofo instead?

"What the hell are you even talking about?" he asked while glaring at me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU JUST KEEP RANDOMLY SHOWING UP AT EVERY PLACE I GO BUT THEN YOU WALK AWAY WHEN I TRY TO APPROACH YOU TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT! This has happened way to often during the last two weeks for it to be a coincidence!" I shouted, getting all up in his face.

He gave me a weird look and said calmly and slowly "I haven't been anywhere near you since I last saw you two weeks ago..."

"Stop lying to me! I saw you at least twice every day!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. "You're just everywhere I go! I can't seem to get away from you! So stop pretending and tell me why you're doing this already! Why can't you just leave me alone and let me be in peace?"

He gave me another weird look and put his hands on my shoulder and looked in my eyes as if trying to see my soul. Then he said gently "I've been in Milan for a photoshoot the last two weeks, red. I've been nowhere near here. Are you sure you're okay, Fireball?"

The look of concern he was giving me was making me even more pissed off. How dare he try to mess with my head like that?! "STOP LYING TO ME, ASSHOLE! I SAW YOU. YOU SHOULD JUST STOP LYING TO MAKE ME FEEL CRAZY! JUST TELL ME WHY SO I CAN JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE ALREADY!" I screamed at him.

"Clary... I'm not lying. You can ask Iz or Alec if you don't believe me. I could even show you pictures of the photoshoot we've done there if you need more proof. Are you sure you're okay? Do you wanna come sit inside for a bit? Have something to drink and relax a bit, yeah?" He said softly.

There was pity in his eyes. I hated it. I didn't want to believe what he was saying. Of course he's lying. Boys like him always lie and try to manipulate people. Yes that makes more sense. He was just lying to make me feel like I've actually lost my mind.

I glared at him. "I still don't believe you. I know you're lying to me. You must be. There's no other explanation for this." I spat at him.

He sighed and said, "I'm really not trying to make fun of you or make you feel bad. I'm simply telling you the truth. I'm too tired to try to mess with you right now. I know you don't trust me and anything I say to you right now won't be changing your mind, so either come inside and wait for Izzy and Alec to come back home so you can talk to them and keep me company while waiting for them, or you can leave. I don't mind either option. It's up to you. But please pick fast because you just interrupted my beauty sleep and that makes me cranky. I need my sleep."

"Just go back to your 'beauty' sleep. You need it." I snarled at him and started to walk away from the house.

"Ungrateful bitch" he muttered under his breath, but Clary heard him anyways. "At least talk to Izzy so you know I was telling the truth. I don't need you to hate me more than you already do." he said and with that he slammed the door, not waiting for Clary to answer.

**._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._.**

**So that's it for this chapter. :3**

**What did you guys think about that? What do you think is actually going on with Clary? Do you think Jace is telling the truth? Do you think Clary is having hallucinations or something else is going on? What do you think is going to happen after this? Let me know in the reviews or P.M. me. ^o^**

**So, did you guys like this chapter? Let me know what you think. I love reading about what you have to say about my story. ^^**

**I'll see you guys when I can.**

**XOXO, Shay.**


	10. Chapter 10: Maggie

**Ello my darlings.**

**So I decided to update again instead of going MIA again for another few months. :P But I must warn you, I'm taking summer courses so I'm still going to be busy with college. . I have a week long break right now so that's why I decided to give you another update. ^^ **

**Many of you guys expressed what you thought about last chapter and what you thought that was going on. Well today you're going to find out whether or not you were right. **

**I won't keep you waiting anymore because I'm sure you all rather read the story than what I have to say. ;)**

**So, here we go. ENJOY!**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Jace's POV:**

After my talk with Clary I was left pissed off and confused. I had no idea what she was talking about. I had actually took Alec's advice and have been only talking to her via text message. No matter how hard that was for me because of the pull I felt toward her because of the stupid swear, I still didn't go anywhere near her. I really need to learn not to swear to do anything anymore. Being an immortal God sure does suck sometimes.

Anywhore, where was I? Right, Clary. I have no idea what's going on with her right now. Has someone found her and is messing with her? But that doesn't make any sense. Why would someone make her see me everywhere? What's the point of that? It can't be one of the many gods and goddesses that want me dead because making her see me everywhere is making her think of me more and more everyday, so it's helping me in a way. So who could it be? Is it even someone? Maybe she really is going crazy. Meh, I'm too tired to think about all that right now. Time to sleep.

**A few hours later**

I was sleeping peacefully dreaming of the day when I'd have Clary under me while I..."Jace... Jace wake up... JACE!... GODDAMIT JACE WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

I wake up suddenly glaring at Alec who is standing next to my bed smirking smugly at me, like he knows what he interrupted.

"Damn you Alec. What the fuck is so important that you had to wake me up from that delicious dream I was having? Make it good or I'm slamming you face first into a concrete wall." I told him while still glaring daggers at him.

"I know she was here screaming at you. She called and I did explain that you were telling the truth..." He said, but he was fidgeting and looking guilty as if he had done something.

"Okay. What have you done, Al? You look hella guilt." I said while looking at him suspiciously.

"Wellllllllll... I may have been the one that called Mnemosyne to mess with her mind a bit...?" He said, looking sheepish.

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU MADE MAGNUS MAKE HER SEE ME EVERYWHERE? WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted at him, angrier than before. **(Mnemosyne is the ****goddess of memory, but in this story she's going to be a he, as in Magnus Bane. I picked him to be Mnemosyne because in the original books he is the one that messes with Clary's memories, so it makes sense to me for Magnus to be the God(dess) of Memory :P )**

"Heh... Well, you see... Ugh! Well it was just taking so long for her to come along, so I was just trying to speed the process along. You're my brother and I don't want to see you hurting because of something as stupid as this!" He said, looking down.

"Al... Damn it I can't stay mad at you. Just, why didn't you tell me? You know I don't like being in the dark bout things like this. By the way, what did you have to promise Magnus for him to agree to do this? Can we even trust him not to go straight to Zeus and tell him about this?" I asked him.

At that his face changed into a smug smirk and he said, "I just had to promise him a few sexual favours. You know that he's been after me for centuries. I have him wrapped around my little finger. But yeah, we can trust him. He hates Zeus as much as we do. He once told me that he'd rather be chained next to Prometheus and have his innards eaten by birds only to regrow and be eaten again the next day than do something that helps the bastard."

"Well that's good. I'd like to talk to him myself as well. Just so we can come up with a better plan and see how we want to go on from here. Can you give him a call and tell him to come meet us here? By the way, is Izzy home already? Because I want her to be here for this too."

"Yeah I can do that. And yep Izzy is in her room right now. Last I saw her she was talking to Clary. I think she called Izzy to double check and make sure I was telling the truth about you not being the one "stalking" her."

"Alright then. Go downstairs and call Magnus while I go take a quick shower. Make sure Izzy is going to be down too."

"Mk. Be fast because I promised I'd go clubbing with Magnus tonight so I doubt he'd stay here long."

"Alright alright, be gone now, peasant."

He just rolled his eyes and gave me the middle finger while walking out.

**Half an hour later**

So I may have taken a bit longer than I originally thought in the shower. In my defence, I was just lost in my thoughts and I didn't relise how long I was in there until Alec came banging at the door and shouting at me to come out already.

When I finally get downstairs I see Alec and Magnus making out on the sofa while Izzy is sitting on another chair and texting away on her phone. I clear my throat to make my presence known and then there are three pairs of eyes on me.

"Finally, princess. What took you so long? Finishing off after the dream I interrupted?" Alec asked, smirking at me and making Iz and Magnus laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Maggie? And no, asshole. I was just thinking and didn't notice how long I was there." I said glaring at them.

Alec put his hands up and said, "Alright, alright, keep your panties on, Princess."

"I will punch your face in, Alec. You do not want to try me right now, love." I said threateningly.

"Yeesh, darling. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, again?" he asked.

"No, honey, just seeing your ugly face has put me in this mood." I answered.

"Alright you two. As much as it amuses me to watch you two's banter, I was told to come here for a reason. And I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible so darling Alexander and I can go clubbing like I had been promised." Magnus cut in before either of us could continue.

I huffed and said, "Fine, fine. Have it your way, Maggie. So, here's the plan..."

**._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._****._._._._._.**

**I know this was pretty short and I know you guys want to know what the plan was going to be, but sucks for you, because you're not gonna know yet. c; You're not gonna know about their plan because I want you to keep guessing if the events to come where part of the plan or things were happening because of something else/someone else.**

**Anywhore, what did you think about this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. What did you think about Magnus being ****Mnemosyne? Do you guys want more Malec or do you want it to be more focused on Clace? What are some Greek Gods that you'd like to see in this fic? What do you think the plan was going to be? And how do you think Clary feels now that she knows that Jace was telling the truth? Do you think she believes him or thinks all three of them are lying?**

**Oh and by the way, Zeus is going to be in the next chapter. Who do you think Zeus is? (He is one of the characters in the real series)**

**Well, guys, that's it for today. We'll see when I can update next. Thank you for your reviews and messages I always love reading those. **

**Until next time!**

**XOXO, Shay.**


End file.
